Harry Potter and his Imaginary Friend
by RiverSong456
Summary: Harry Potter has an imaginary friend who he spends most of his time with. He has also been living in a Psych ward for the past six years. How will the wizarding world take it when their savior talks to people that aren't there?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potters Imaginary Friend

I own nothing but my overactive mind

Harry had an imaginary friend. Most young children do, though most everyone else that does don't get placed in a psych ward for them though. Harry Potter was drawing pictures with Angelica. He was drawing dinosaurs while she was drawing superheroes. This was part of their daily routine. First, they would wake up and he would take the pills he was supposed to and go to the mess hall, which he thought wasn't very messy, for breakfast. Angelica didn't have to take pills because the adults here said she didn't exist, but she didn't want Harry to get in trouble so she told him to take the pills too. Even though he took the pills she never disappeared like they said she should, she just played with him like she always had.

After breakfast he had classes, he liked music class best because it was Angelica's favorite. His first class was English where they practiced writing and spelling new words, Angelica liked practicing long words like 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious ' and 'Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia'.

In between classes, Harry and Angelica would be allowed go to the courtyard and play for a while. Harry usually swung on the swings while she skipped rope next to him. They would talk about what sort of changes they would make to the ward, Angelica wanted more places for 'Imaginary friends' to sit while Harry wanted newer toys for them all to play with. They would talk and about the shapes of the clouds they could see when they could see that sky cleared up from the view windows gave, or about what they missed from the outside world, which wasn't much, and then he would be brought back inside for another lesson.

Next was math, Harry understood it much better than Angelica so during class she would look at photo books and remark how pretty they were.

[time-skip]

It was nearing Harrys' birthday. He knew this because every year on July 31 he would get a cupcake with his dinner. This year he would be 11. He had been a resident for the last 5 years, ever since he started seeing his best friend. He looked down at his socks, they were only allowed to wear shoes outside in the courtyard, wiggling his socked toes he smiled to himself as he saw his best friend trying to make a paper drum out a thick sheet of paper, it wasn't going well.

 _"Hey, Harry? When is craft day? I want a crown."_

Craft day was twice a month, the staff was reluctant to hold such a messy event and only held it in the middle and at the end of each month.

"It's in four days Angelica, on my birthday remember?" He told his friend, "what happened to the last two crowns i made for you? Did Mr. Evenstamp find and throw them away again?"

 _"Yes."_ she said dejectedly, _"I couldn't fish them out because he rips things up before shoving them in the garbage can just so he has an excuse for putting them there."_

She sighs and gives up on her project and starts cleaning it up. Swapping the topic to something nicer.

 _"What flavor cupcake do you get this year? I hope they get you a real chocolate one with homemade frosting, not that all sugar stuff that comes from the shop. You deserve something special since you've never gotten in trouble, ever."_

That was true, he never did get into trouble or argue with the staff members. Actually, most of the staff thought he was a delight even if he did see someone they didn't, but some were more realistic minded than others, and that was how he lost craft projects.

"Harry? Are you over here?" he heard Mrs. Danielson calling for him, "Yes Mam. Right here" He answered, and stood up and walked to the staff station. "Yes?" he asked the woman. "you have some mail." and she handed him a peculiar looking envelope. "Mail? For me? I've never gotten mail before. Do I open it here?" She nodded with a smile at the boy. Harry read the envelope.

Mr. Harry Potter

Bedroom 204

Long-Term Ward

(some road in London)

London

Curious, he opened the seal and read the letter it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

 _Deputy Headmistress_

He looked back at the staff, "How would I attend a school if I live here?" he asked. "And where would I get an owl?" he added as an afterthought. He handed the letters to the woman. "Should I write a reply anyway?"

"Let me look this over and make sure that it's not some prank. Sending someone in here a letter about a magic school, we have enough to deal with without some person making some impressionable kid believe in magic. You can go back to playing now." The last part she said to him and he left the station.

He went back to where Angelica was. She was twirling around in circles in an attempt to make herself dizzy. She was giggling like a fool as she stopped, swaying on her feet.

 _"That's_ fun _."_ She laughed and grabbed onto a nearby chair so she wouldn't fall over. She took in a few deep breaths and calmed down _. "So, what was it that Mrs. Davidson you for?"_ she asked still smiling wide.

"I got a letter," he told her simply

 _"A letter? Was it from the Dursleys? Are they finally accepting you into the family, and taking you back for Home-care?"_ She asked him with wonder.

"No, they're probably glad they finally got rid of me for good anyway. It was a letter for some school for magic. Mrs. Davidson has the letter now, convinced it's just a stupid prank to make a crazy kid crazier." he told her. "It said that the classes start on the first of September and that they 'await my owl.'"

 _"Where would you get an owl?"_ She asked.

"Yea that's what I asked. I don't think we've ever seen a real-life owl before, just the ones on the calendar."

 _"Want to go do something fun? There aren't any toys in here and all this talk of the outside world is kinda sad."_ she proposed.

Harry looked around and saw the clock, "Maybe we can worm in on a music class there's half an hour left before group."

They walked through the hallways. A couple of months ago Angelica tried to do cartwheels down the halls but kept on losing her balance and falling over. Since then she's been practicing Harry's vocabulary words by doing hopscotch on the tiles that made up the floor. This time she was practicing her long words.

 _"_ _ **H-i-p-p-o-p-o-t-o-m-o-n-s-t-r-o-s-e-s-q-u-i-p-p-e-d-a-l-i-o-p-h-o-b-i-a"**_

"Wow, you really got that word down don't ya?" He looked back at her impressed with her progress on her most challanging favorite.

 _"Of course, and look, it takes up about half of the hallway. I practice while you're in math class."_

"Oh. So that's where you've been disappearing lately. What, get bored looking at the pictures in the back?" he asked his best friend. Thinking back and realizing that she did seem to disappear when he was in math class.

 _"Duh,"_ she said it as if it were obvious. _"My other option was to try sleeping, but since I don't do that anyway this was better."_

Years ago he had asked once what she did when he slept and she replied that she practiced reading in the library and ran around the hallways.

Over the course of the next few days, he received more of that strange mail, all addressed the same way and presumably had the same contents. He wasn't even told he had mail anymore since whoever it was wouldn't stop sending the same thing in every. single. one.

Finally, his birthday arrived. Birthdays weren't a very big occasion around the ward, you just got to go first in the meal lines, a cupcake with your dinner, and a couple more privileges around the ward. You also got an occasional gift from the staff members that liked you, most likely a book you haven't read before. This year he received 'Gullivers Travels', a new drawing book, and new pencils with erasers to go with it. He thanked the staff members and put his gifts in his room.

He looked out the window and saw an owl sitting on the sill. holding another letter. He could see four identical letters sitting next to the owl. He left his room and went to the Staff post where he caught the attention of Mr. Jabberly. "Sir, there are letters on the outside sill of my room," he told the man. Mr. Jabberly said that he'd get a janitor to dispose of them since they've been bombarded with so many letters that they've been appearing in odd places all over the ward, that a few letters on a window sill were no longer surprising.

Harry sat down by Angelica who now was stareing at a chessboard trying to will it into readiness.

 _"Set up the board, Birthday boy."_ she taunted teasingly, _"Still have any clue on what flavor they'll get you?"_ she asked as he set up his pawns.

"I thought I smelled strawberry while at the station, so I'm guessing it's either vanilla with strawberry frosting or the other way around. Not that I'm complaining of course, better than plain vanilla." he told her, "While in my room there was an owl sitting right outside my window with another one of the letters. There were four right next to it also."

All the windows in the building only opened enough for a slight breeze. It's like they expect us to try to escape or something, no thanks, Harry was fine right where he was.

 _"They're going to have to stop sending them sometime. All that parchment and green ink and sealing them all with wax is going to bankrupt them sometime. Maybe they'll recycle the paper and wax and we can finally do Paper Mache`."_ Angelica ended hopefully, looking at the board Harry finished setting up.

 _"This pawn to here."_ she pointed at the piece she wanted to move to the spot she wanted him to move it. He complied _. "What book did you get this year?"_

"Gullivers Travels," He said while moving a knight from the back row.

 _"Didn't we already read that already? This one here."_ he moved the piece for her

"No, we read 'Oliver Twist', remember?" he moved one of his pawns two places forward

 _"Oh right, that book by Charles Dickens right? with the orphan? This there."_ piece was moved

"Yea. It was nice that Oliver ended up with his rich grandfather he never knew he had. Wish that I had one of those, a rich relative instead of just the Dursleys. But then again, I wouldn't know what to do with all that money except maybe donate to this place for a t.v."

 _"Eh, I think the lack of tv motivates people to interact more. Doesn't matter anyway, remember anytime you got close to the t.v. at the Dursleys, it always freaked out. So you wouldn't be able to use it anyhow. I think this piece there."_ He moved the piece and could see that the middle of the board was getting quite crowded.

He was about to move a piece to take one of hers when he heard his name being called. "Mr. Potter. You got visitors." He recognized the gruff mean voice of Mr. Evenstamp who was now manning the staff post. He looked back at Angelica with eyebrows raised. This month was turning out quite peculiar, the Dursleys never visited him ever.

"Think it's the Dursleys or the person sending the letters?" he asked his imaginary friend

 _"At this point, I'm going with Charles Xavier coming personally to drag you to the mutant academy."_ She said as she trailed him.

It took him a stop at the desk to find where the visiting area was. He simply never had a reason to go there, It was a relatively large sized room with a door on the opposite side and there were multiple tables placed in rows, each table had four chairs and were all very simply decorated. He looked around the room and only saw one table. "Are they my visitors?" he asked one of the staff nearby. They nodded and escorted me to the table where two men sat. One of them was old with a long flowing beard and dressed oddly like he forgot to put on something more normal. The other man was in his thirties with pitch black clothes and a greasy shine to his hair. Harry, on the other hand, was dressed in pajama pants with white socks and a bright green shirt. Angelica was dressed in a dark blue tee shirt with striped pajama pants and black and white striped socks, but only Harry knew that.

Harry stopped at the table and pulled both chairs away from the table, one for himself and one for Angelica. the dark haired man raised one eyebrow questioningly but said nothing. Harry picked the chair in front of the old man and sat down.

"Wow. My first visitors and they are an old man that looks to be old enough to have a permanent residence in a home and a man that's glaring at me like I've done something wrong. Which is not true, I've been here for the last six years. So, what do the two of you want with a mad boy in a psych ward?"

He said as he leaned forward in his chair folding his arms on the table. Angelica leaned back and placed her socked feet on the table since she was seated opposite the greasy haired man, had she been real, her feet in front of his face by one foot.

"My boy, I am Professor Dumbledore and this is Professor Snape, we are here to talk to you about attending Hogwarts."

"That magic school that can't stop sending letters, isn't it?"

"Why yes, it is. We didn't hear a reply from you so we sent more and then decided to visit you personally." The old man told Harry

"Well, I did read the first one and the second and noticed that they all said the same thing. The staff was thinking it was some cruel prank and now they believe them a nuisance since they are starting to run out of room to put all of 'em. Couldn't reply to them cause they said to reply by owl and nobody here has any sort of pet."

"You don't worry about that anymore. But Harry, why are you here and not living with your relatives?" Dumbledore inquired the boy

"Started seeing someone that wasn't there and they hated me anyways. My Aunt and Uncle dropped me off here when I started talking about my friend that wasn't there, anyway It's much nicer living here then there anytime, I actually have my own room that I can stand up in, full pieces of food and not scraps, and I don't get hit for being smart. Way nicer."

 _"Don't forget, you get presents and a cupcake on your birthday here. There they just ignored you and Dudley beat on you most days."_ Angelica voiced from her chair

"Oh yea can't forget those things," Harry said to seemingly air.

Snape's eyes left him and studied the chair that to them was empty. His eyes went back to Harry. And he spoke up for the first time in this conversation. "Who are you talking to?"

"I told you. My imaginary friend. She's been with me since I was five, and she's sitting right there with her feet in your face." that last bit Harry smiled.

 _"Harry, what are you going to do about magic school? Isn't that the whole reason they came here?"_ Angelica reminded him.

"Oh right, she wants us to get back on topic. What about me actually going to this school. What would I, a kid who has spent most of his life in here, do out there, where I haven't stepped foot since I was five."

He looked at the men. The old man's face was hard to read mostly because of the facial hair and Snape's face was trying to be hard to read but the conflicting emotions in his eyes said otherwise.

Leaning back in his chair, he taps his feet on the floor. " I see you've thought this through. If we're done here, we were playing a very nice game of chess in the board game room and since it's my birthday, I have a cupcake to look forward to." standing up from the table, Angelica also stands up. Harry places their chairs back against the table. "Nice meeting you Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Snape. If you figure out the situation let me know. It might be nice to get visitors." and with that, he left the two men.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potters Imaginary Friend Chapter 2

I own nothing but my overactive imagination

 _"Angelica talking"_

"normal talking"

 **[[Author add ins]]**

The cupcake was strawberry but with chocolate icing. Which was a very pleasant surprise. Angelica always tried to take a bite out of his cupcake, but since she was imaginary, she never needed to eat. Harry also won the game of chess they started earlier but Angelica never minded, he usually won.

Harry made two more crowns for him and Angelica during the two hours held for crafts. Today they brought out the glue and glitter and naturally she wanted a glitter surrounding the top edge of the hat. It took forever to dry too. To make them more durable they glued three pieces of paper together each and put glitter the outermost layer. When they finally dried he brought the two tube pieces to a staff member, who were the only people in the building that could touch the scissors, and asked her to cut slits in them. Finally, the crowns were complete and hopefully, these would last longer than two months.

Ever since he met with his visitors, a couple of teachers from some magic school. He felt he was being watched by someone other than the staff or his best friend. Harry glanced out the window again, thinking the presence was outside, but all he saw was the sunset reflected off the surrounding buildings windows.

 _"Some birthday huh?"_ Angelica broke the silence, effectively breaking him out of his thoughts. _"First you get visitors, then you get chocolate frosting on your cupcake, and now we have these mighty crowns with glitter. I think we just had the perfect day,"_ she said happily, smiling at him. _"What are you thinking about now?"_ she tried nudging him in the shoulder, but as always, passed through a couple layers

He rubbed the spot that she touched, she always made him cold wherever she touched his skin.

"Just thinking about the men that visited me. Do you think that I'm magical?" he asked her. This too had been on his brain.

 _"I wouldn't know. All I've ever known is you. And if you are magical, maybe that's why you got chocolate on your cupcake this year."_

Harry didn't know how she came to that conclusion but he laughed at the way she said it. Like she was on to something big and connected two previously missed points in the case.

"10 minutes till lights out" the new staff member called from the station. "Everyone line up for your meds."

Harry stood up from his spot at the table and walked over to the station. He had to take medication for his frequent nightmares. They weren't terrible, always a flash of green light blinding him and a woman screaming, but it was hard to get back to sleep afterward.

"What are you going to do tonight?" He asked her while waiting in line.

 _"I've been looking in a World Geography book and I think I have found a worthy challenge, one that would be_ at least _three times harder than 'Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia'."_ She said boldly.

"You think you're up for the challenge? That seems impossible. Unless... Hey! It's not even an English word, is it?" He said accusing

 _"Of course, it wouldn't be an English word if I could only find it in a Geography book. It's your turn next."_ She confirmed and then directed his attention back to the line. _"Plus, it's part of why I want to learn how to spell it, half the fun is in how to pronounce it."_

"So what place is it? I mean It's got to be a town, somewhere small I bet." He turned and picked up his meds and swallowed them. "Thanks," he told the nurse and carried on with the conversation, walking the way to his room.

"It'someplacece in Wales I think." She looked around her person and pulled out a folded slip of paper. Undoing the folds, he saw an extremely long name.

"Llanfair pwllgwyngyll gogery chwyrn drobwll llan tysilio gogo goch."

 **[[Let us pretend he completely butchers the pronunciation, I find it much easier to just copy and paste long words. It's not like you can read it anyway]]**

Wow. That is a huge mouthful of a name. You said that this is the name of some place in Wales? It took you months to get down 'Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia' and that was in English. How many hallways do you think it will take to get this one down. I don't envy your task in which you decided to undertake yourself. See you in the morning." He finished with handing her back her paper.

 _"See ya,"_ she said and skipped down the hallway to spend the night with her words.

Harry walked in his room and decided to place his gifts in a better place than the bed. Picking up the book he looked over at the small shelves he was allowed in his room. His room was simple. Since he was a non-aggressive resident and followed the rules, he received a nicer room with his own personal bathroom attached, which he had to clean with supervision because of the bleach they used to clean most things. His room had been his for most of his stay and it showed. There were many drawings taped to walls at varying heights and there were his shoes by his door in case they went to the courtyard for playtime.

If you looked at the drawings long enough you could see two figures scattered around together, a boy and a girl. The boy had messy black hair, and the girl had long straight brown hair. Always side by side but never holding hands. They were always the same age too. She appeared when he was five, she also looked five. When they lived at the Dursleys she had pretty dresses dirty and worn with play, but when they started living in the ward she started wearing pajama pants and tee shirts like him. They always seemed to match, if he wore black pajama pants, she would be right next to him in white. Whenever they played music and sang he would always harmonize with her because he thought she sang pretty. They were best friends and he would never, could never, ever let her go.

Harry went through his usual routine for bed, he would brush his teeth and run a brush through his hair. Brushing his hair always seemed futile since it immediately went back to its previous state of unkemptness. Tomorrow he would get a haircut, they always cut hair on the first of the month and he was usually picked.

He looked in his little mirror that they placed on his wall and pushed the hair out of the way. He saw the strange scar that was shaped like a simplistic lightning bolt, just three straight lines, or it was one line with two sharp bends in it. He asked his Aunt once about how he got such a scar, she had told him, rudely, that it was from the car accident that killed his parents. She then told him to never ask questions.

He looked around the room again for anything out of place, he still felt like he was being watched and he didn't like it. Going to the window be made sure that it was shut and looked at the view from his window. It was on the second story and overlooked the courtyard. On the other side of the courtyard was a fence separating them from what they dubbed 'The Outside World'. It was nothing spectacular but a few yards outside the fence was a row of trees that they liked looking at when they started changing colors.

"Lights Out." he heard the staff yell down the hall.

Harry turned away from the window and went to bed.

Nothing eventful happened in the night but Harry was still feeling like he was being watched. He went through his morning routine. He showered, put on fresh pajamas, putting the old ones in the hamper to be washed, and made his bed. He met Angelica after he had his meds.

"Any progress?" he asked as he sat down with his breakfast. He picked up oatmeal today.

" _A little. All I really can say is that is starts with a L and kicks around the alphabet the rest of the 57 letters."_ She said.

"Well, at least it's progress." He commended

The classes passed as normal. It rained so they weren't allowed outside. Instead, Harry read his new book, 'Gulliver's Travels' and jotted down a couple of words that he would look up in the dictionary later. Angelica hopscotched up and down the hallway, determined to memorize her new word.

 _"_ _ **L-l-a-n-f-a-i-r- p-w-l-l.**_ _w? darn- it."_ He heard her chant from where he was seated. This had been going on since he came out of math class. He smiled to himself and reread the passage on the page.

He knew how her hopscotch played out, vowels were two tiles while the rest of them were one. She had made honorary vowels, like y and w, three tiles and it all depended on the word.

Writing down another note on the piece of paper he used as a bookmark, He heard his name being called. "Mr. Potter. You have another visitor."

'Another visitor?' confused, he stood up from his place next to the window and went to the hallway. "Hey Angelica, I got another visitor."

" _Another one?"_ She had stopped her spelling to look at him with disbelief _. "Wow, you're really popular now that your 11, aren't you?"_

"I guess so. I'm thinking it's the men from yesterday. I did kind of leave them there." They were walking down to the visitors' area. Harry brought along his book "By the way, nice progress on that impossible to pronounce word."

" _Thanks, I tried separating syllables but since I don't know how it's pronounced that was impossible, so I settled with breaking it into sections of 10. Thank you."_ the last part was for him opening the door for her.

They were back in the visitors' area and he saw the old man with a woman sitting next to him. He approached the table and again pulled both chairs away from the table.

"Hello, Mr. Dumbledore." He greeted "Have you figured out the situation that would allow me to attend this 'magic school?'"

"Good morning Harry. This is Professor McGonagall. And yes, I believe we have come up with a solution so that you can attend. We are going to try transferring you to another hospital until term starts. Until we can find a more permanent arrangement"

"Don't you need the Dursleys permission to move me?" Harry asked, surprised at the idea of being transferred from a place he considered home. He looked over at Angelica who also shared his look of surprise.

" _There is no way the Dursleys are signing any paperwork to let you go to another, possibly better, hospital. That's like Dudley willingly giving you his dessert because he felt like you deserved it more than he did."_ She reasoned looking at the man like he deserved being in here.

"Of course, there's no way that they'd sign the paperwork for a transfer. Well, maybe if they didn't have to pay for the bill anymore. Then they'd be elated and rushing over here pen ready, get one last look at their 'freakish nephew' and forget about me forever."

"What makes you sure that we need their permissions to transfer you Mr. Potter?" the woman, McGonagall spoke up.

"Because they're my legal guardians." He said as if they were dense. "Because they put me in here for talking to Angelica. And because I must be crazy if I'm smarter than their precious Dudley, who they won't admit is only as smart as pumice. And if you don't get their permission, then it's an illegal transfer which could also be called kidnapping." He finished off.

"I assure you, It's not illegal. They aren't noted as your guardians and haven't been for some time." Dumbledore assured him, "You are listed as a ward of the state, but they are still paying for your treatment here."

"What do you mean 'haven't been for some time'?" Was that why he never heard from them?

"It means the staff noticed the state in which you were admitted and what your relatives said about you were false, removing them from being your guardians any further." McGonagall clarified.

Wow, the staff must really like him if they did that for him. Feeling gratitude for the staff members that have been long since replaced, he smiled.

" _Aww, that was so nice of them. Too bad they can't do that for every kid in an abusive family. So what hospital are they going to transfer you too?"_ She said with a small smile on her face. No doubt thinking of the early staff of their stay.

"She wants to know which hospital you want to transfer me to. Since you don't have to ask the Dursleys for anything and all." Harry told his visitors'

"It is somewhat of a private clinic that goes by the name St. Mungo's Hospital. It has a long-term ward where you can be situated until term." Dumbledore informed, "There you will be looked over by specialists for the best treatment possible."

"How long would a transfer take?" Harry wondered. Seeing as he's lived in the long term, he wouldn't know this.

"We talked to the head Administrators about the transfer, and the soonest they can complete the process is on the 10th." She told me, us.

Ten more days here? Harry didn't know what to think. He never even considered living anywhere but here and he simply couldn't handle that thought. He stared blankly at the table.

" _Harry? Harry?"_ Angelica was in his face. Concerned for her friend tried to shake him out of his state. "Harry?!" All that happened was additional goosebumps rising on his arms from the ones his body was making on its' own from fear.

The teachers saw the look of shock and the mental removal and were rightly concerned. The woman called over the staff who were watching at the edges of the room. The staff carried Harry off to the clinic area for shock and told his visitors to leave.

 **[[Hope you like this addition. What do you think? I love hearing feedback from you guys and your ideas]]**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potters Imaginary Friend

"Angelica talking"

"normal talking"

 **[[Author add ins]]**

I own nothing but my own overactive imagination

 **[[To Teri: I am the only one to read my work before it gets sent out and I read it many times afterward. I know that it does have grammatical errors. I used Word to spellcheck the second chapter, and yes, he will meet Luna but it will be a bit. Posting my stories is a confusing process.**

 **To TheFishKing: Harry has been around adults who say she's imaginary and not real for most of his life. He still treats her like a real person and cares for her. She's not going away EVER. And shush, Mental breakdown planned in the future. Also, thanks for the story recommendations, Harry's Little Army of Psychos still didn't drive home your point though and Asylum Escapees was funny.**

 **To mizzrazz72: Writing dialogue for people that isn't Harry and Angelica is hard. It could be nudged in either direction if you want somewhat of an evil Dumbledore or a kind one]]**

Chapter 3

Harry slowly came to the sound of pages being turned. Turning his head towards the sound he blinked his eyes to adjust to the light. It was morning, according to the sunlight coming through his window. It was the only time that it did so. Stretching, he heard the book being placed down.

"Angelica?" He asked. He reached over to the shelf that doubled as a nightstand where he places his glasses. Finding them he placed them on his face. Looking again he saw that she was there but she was doing something that he hadn't seen her do before. She was Sleeping. Concerned, he tried wakening her by touching her shoulder with the book. It worked and she woke up.

"Wha…?" she sounded tired. The only time he heard her sound like this was when they first met. She rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" she said with a yawn. "Is it time for spelling class yet?" Looking around and noticed Harry looking at her with concern.

"Oh, Harry you're awake." sounding much more awake. Now she sounded concerned, "What happened to you? You just zoned out completely and everyone was worried. Do you think they'll delay the transfer because you lost consciousness?"

Harry stood up and took one last stretch. "I don't know. I'm thinking that my brain couldn't handle the thought of ever leaving. We have lived here since we were five after all. Come on, you said everyone is worried. Let's help them not worry." Harry quickly made his bed and they left the room. They walked to the Staff station.

"Hello, Mrs. Brooks. How long was I out for?" He asked in greeting.

"Good morning Harry, how are you feeling? You were only out for the night and you just missed breakfast. I'll see to it that you get something to eat later." The woman assured him, "Here's your medication."

Harry took the familiar medicine and left for English class. During the break he got his breakfast, it was a strawberry pop tart. He ate it while sitting on the swing and Angelica was next to him jumping rope.

"I wonder what kind of place St. Mungo's is." She thought out loud, not stopping her jumping so her words had somewhat of a breathy air to them. "Think it's one of those places where you have a religion class and strict moral discipline shoved down your throat?"

"What books have you been reading? Those things only happen in medieval times. Besides, these people want me to attend a Magic School. There's no way that they're that religious. Probably just a hospital that was named like that to make it sound more important than the others around it." Harry reasoned with his friend. "Like those tonics that people used to sell in the 1800's, the cure-alls and such."

"I read some of the book named 'Jane Eyre'. I think you'd like the first third of it, it got boring after that though." She said as she continued to jump rope.

They heard the call for everyone to come back inside to continue classes. After putting away his shoes, they headed towards music class

"How are you feeling anyway? I've never seen you sleep before." He finally asked his friend the question that had been worrying him all morning.

"I'm not sure what happened. I didn't think I needed to sleep either. But I started feeling tired after you were out of it for several hours. Then I rested my head on the edge of your bed. Next thing I knew was that it was morning and you were poking me with your book."

Today in music class they watched a movie. Harry always had to sit in the back because the t.v. never liked him or Angelica. When he was new, the staff found out quickly that technology didn't like working around him, no matter what they did, it just refused to work. So, they always gave him a comfortable seat in the back and made sure that the sound was loud enough for him to hear.

The days ticked by and Harry was getting more comfortable with the thought of moving away from his home. It was a week before he got visitors again. This time it was Mrs. McGonagall and Mr. Snape and they were guided to the Long-term ward. Harry was playing chess with Angelica. Angelica just 'moved' one of her rooks halfway down the board and it stood threatening the safety of his Queen. He moved a bishop and captured her piece.

"No fair. You're better than me at this." She pouts playfully. Her eyes then fixed on something across the room behind him. "Hey, Harry? They're here again."

"Really? Tomorrow was the day that they said the transfer paperwork should be finished, so why are they here today?" Harry was confused. He turned and looked at the Professors. They were walking to where they were seated. "How long do you think we can drag this game out?" He asked, turning back to her.

"Depends on if they want you to show them your room. Maybe 5-10 minutes." She said, interested. "Hmmm…. This pawn forward." He moved the piece for her.

Taking a long and unnecessary study of the board, he moved a knight back to guard his king. He could tell that the professors were behind him now watching him play chess. A few more pieces were exchanged, her queen, his bishop and a pawn, and her other rook. Trying to stretch out the time.

"Them watching us is weird. Why don't we just get this over with and you win? Mr. Snape keeps looking over here."

"Alright. I think we've delayed them long enough anyway." Harry agreed and in two moves he checkmates her king.

"Very nice game Mr. Potter." The woman, Professor McGonagall said to his right

"Thanks." He said and started to put the pieces away. "What brings you here today? Doesn't the paperwork finish tomorrow?"

"Yes, it does but we are here take you to buy your school supplies." The woman informed him.

Harry's eyes widened, "Did she actually say that we're going somewhere?" He asked Angelica.

"I think she did. I wonder what sort of things the Outside World has now. Think of all the books there are. Think of all the cool new words to spell." Angelica was practically flying with excitement. The dictionaries here were quite a few years out of date and she had looked through those more than a couple times.

"Calm down Angelica, you might just hit the ceiling." He joked watching his friend bouncing around in her seat.

"Never touched it yet." She said as she began dancing around the room. "Come on, you'll need your shoes." I hear her call from down the hall

"She's really excited. My room's down this way." He explained and the teachers and they followed him.

Opening his room, he let the professors inside. They looked around his modest room at the walls covered in drawings, at the made bed against the left wall, at the many books which took up one bookshelf and the neatly folded clothes that were placed in piles on their own shelf. There was a small hamper in the corner and a small box with paired socks. Sitting on top of his Bookshelf were his new crowns as well as his drawing pencils

"Are these all your possessions?" Mrs. McGonagall asked as she took in the contents of his room. Mr. Snape was also studying his room with his analytical eyes and his face still and unfeeling.

"Yes. I get books from the staff members, usually on my birthday or at Christmas. Nothing too fantastical, just some of The Great Classics. 'The Invisible Man', 'Fahrenheit 451', 'Sherlock Holmes' things like that. So, where are we going?" at the last part he picked up his shoes from their place by the door.

They signed him out at the desk and Harry and Angelica stepped foot outside for the first time in six years. Looking around at the unfamiliar view. He was used to seeing the 'Outside World' from the second story, from the ground it seemed, bigger. They traveled in a town car, Harry spent the time staring out the window with Angelica, looking at the different buildings and pointing out the occasional dog and the bookstores. Finally, they stopped in front of a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. The pub was wedged between a bookstore and a record shop. Harry thought that the atmosphere around the building felt odd, if not off. Curious, they entered the building.

The Leaky Cauldron was a dark, shabby, and Harry thought it needed a complete bleach wash. His nose was assaulted with the smell of tobacco smoke which he had only smelled faintly on the occasional staff member.

"Gosh it stinks," Angelica said covering her nose. "They really need to get better air circulation in this place. It's an insult to our lungs and to our sense of smell." Harry silently agreed while trying to breathe as shallowly as possible. Keeping close behind the professors they made their way through the pub to a door in the back which deposited them in a small bricked off alley. It was then that Harry decided to chance the air again. Thankfully it was much cleaner and they gave a sigh of relief.

"What was the point in bringing us through the dirtiest place I have ever been? All I see now is the door we just came through and a brick wall." He finally asked, "Is it behind the wall? I don't see a door" Harry looked at the wall.

McGonagall pulled out a long length of polished wood and tapped three times on a brick in the center of the wall. They watched as the brick moved. It wiggled and shifted and then there was a small hole that grew into a bigger hole, then into a large archway. They both stared at the contents of the other side of the wall. It was an alleyway packed side to side with shops of every odd thing. Harry was nudged to move and he complied, looking with wonder at all the magic all around him.

Magic was Real and he was going to school to learn how to use it. Still moving robotically down the alley, Harry saw that they were going to a tall white marble building with pillars on the front. 'must be a bank' he thought. When that thought finally finished processing he said.

"Wait, I don't have any money." He never had any sort of allowance in any of the six years and especially before that. The Dursleys Hated spending money on him and instead insisted on spending everything on his blimp of a cousin, who in turn shoved his loved status in Harrys' face. They continued to follow the teachers into the bank, trusting them to have a way to pay for his supplies.

Goblins. Goblins were his first official magical creature/being. Harry and Angelica saw them doing their work, one was weighing a large pile of rubies, another was weighing multi-colored sapphires, and another was weighing what looked like silver pieces. Angelica stayed near Harry but still looked entranced by the colors shining off the precious jewels. The Goblins were looking were watching them pass and Harry was starting to feel uneasy and he hurried to the front desk.

Mrs. McGonagall was talking to the Goblin stationed at the desk and Mr. Snape looked like he wanted to be anywhere else than be with Harry, he had that look a lot. Mr. Snape said that he'd meet them up later and that he had his own shopping to do, and promptly left them with Mrs. McGonagall. Harry heard them talking about his vault and she handed the creature a tiny golden key. A Goblin named Griphook led them through a door and down a narrow passageway and to a minecart. Harry and Angelica sat in the back seats and McGonagall and Griphook sat in the others, then they were off.

Hurtling through the passageways Harry found it hard to remember the way that they came but that may be because of the high velocity and the wind making his eyes sting slightly. Angelica was holding hard onto the side of the cart and was having the time of her life. Her hair streaming behind her she had a huge grin on her face, shrieking in fun when the cart turned. Harry decided to join in on her fun. Around one bend they were washed with a magical waterfall that didn't make them wet, they both laughed at the oddness of water that wasn't wet. When the cart finally stopped, they were two grinning fools.

Griphook walked to the vault door and used the tiny key to open the door. Inside, they saw a very large pile of gold coins with smaller piles of silver and bronze coins scattered about. They both stared at the incredible wealth before them.

"All yours Mr. Potter," McGonagall said with a small amused smile at his reaction.

Harry blinked. "Wait. Mine? Where'd it all come from?" There was no way that they just gave him what must be a fortune.

"It's your family's money. The Potters have a long bloodline and history in our world for hard work and innovation. Most of it is from your grandfather who sold one of his inventions for a great deal of gold." Mrs. McGonagall said to them, "Now, let us gather some and then we can begin buying your supplies." They picked out a couple palmfuls of gold, silver, and a few bronze coins and placed them into a small bag. "There are 29 Knuts in a Sickle and 17 Sickles in a Galleon." She informed.

Harry mulled that over. 'So the money system is based on prime numbers?' Wondering how they picked that as their standard as it didn't make any logical sense but then again they used magic. Back on the minecart, they were speeding through the tunnel system they made their way back to the entrance. Once outside they headed back down the alleyway of magical oddities.

 _"If that's what a rollercoaster is like, then we need to get to an amusement park. We have definitely been missing out. That was amazing!"_ She yelled the last bit to the sky still pumping with adrenaline from the minecart ride.

"Yea, that was fun," he said walking beside her to their first destination for supplies, which was a robes shop. Madam Malkin led him to an area for fitting. Angelica walked around the shop looking at the different robe styles and colors. Harry followed with his eyes smiling to himself at her dialogue.

 _"Are robes all they wear? They seem like they don't want to be found but with their only choice in clothes being robes, it's a wonder how no one has pointed out they're all mad."_ She came back to the front and sat down next to Mrs. McGonagall. Angelica tilted her head, _"Do I have to wear that?"_ she asked with a contemplating look on her face, appraising the clothes that he was being fitted for.

After robes, they traveled from shop to shop. Angelica and Harry looked around at the hidden magical world and their books. _"Do you think that these books from this Lockheart guy would be considered fiction? Because I can't find anything in this that isn't playing to his ego."_ Harry looked over her shoulder and read a passage. Wow. She was right. Lockheart pretty much announces to the audience that he is brilliant, heroic and that he was a gift from the gods to be praised by his peers. Harry went back to his search for a dictionary. He settled for 'The Complete Book of Spells' and a Latin to English book which he paid for with some extra sickles.

Finally came a shop that Harry was looking forward to since the realization of magic existing, the wand shop. Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. As they entered, the bell above the door tinkled alerting anyone in the back to our presence. The shelves of the shop were filled with thousands of long narrow boxes stacked to the ceiling. That odd feeling that was present ever since they entered the Leaky Cauldron, was especially potent in the shop, making the hairs on the back of his neck tingle.

"Good afternoon." A voice said from the back, making Harry and Angelica jump. The man walked forward and they could see he was old, not quite as old a Mr. Dumbledore, but up there in age.

"Hello," Harry said.

"I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry Potter." said the man in a way that was in no way a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry and Harry moved backward a step. The man's eyes were studying him. Harry thought they were a bit creepy.

"Your fathers' wand, on the other hand, was mahogany, eleven inches, pliable, and excellent for transfiguration."

The man had walked so close he was a few inches from his face. The man reached up to where the scar was hidden away under his hair. Harry moved out of his reach and across the room, unamused and just wanting to leave the shop with a wand.

"I'd rather just receive my wand if you don't mind." Harry deadpans, "I would like to see some professional behavior from the man who makes the one tool that all witches and wizards need to perform magic."

"Ah, yes, my apologies. Now, which is your wand arm?" moving back behind the counter and looked over the rows of boxes.

"I'm right-handed," Harry said. A tape measure began measuring various parts starting with his arm and hand. As Mr. Ollivander brought forward an armful of wands and placed one in Harry's hand the tape measure stopped and crumpled to the floor.

"Try this one." He said, "give it a wave." Harry waved the wand and the man picked out of his hand while replacing it with another wand. Occasionally something broke when he waved the many different wands, other times things moved backward, a violent reaction or a subdued nothing. Whatever he was doing the man seemed to know what he was looking for. at first, the wands cycled through different shades and woods, then lengths.

Finally, the wand of holly was placed in his hand, the one with the Phoenix core. The most peculiar reaction happened after being placed in Harry's hand. The wand shot out happy sparks but the wood seemed to bite Harry's hand, immediately Harry dropped the wand and as it rolled on the floor of the shop, everyone could see what happened to the wand. It had broken. There was a split all down the length of the wand, exposing the feather core inside.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, not knowing what to do here. Rubbing his hand where the wand reacted badly. Angelica, who had been studying the wand pile that covered the top of the counter, stopped and went to look at the broken wand in Mr. Ollivanders hands.

"Curious." His eyes studying the wand then scanned over Harry. Carefully the man picked the feather out of the holly and placed it on the table, moving to unfinished wands that didn't have their cores he picked out three different pieces all 11 inches in length and placed them carefully on the table on top of the feather.

"It seems, that your wand isn't made yet. Please see which one of these woods calls to you the most." The three pieces of wood were Willow, Cedar, and Ebony. Harry walked over and gently touched each piece, warmth, and rightness spread up his fingers.

"This one," Harry said as he pointed to the one of Cedar.

The man nodded and picked up the pair, bringing them over to his work area. "This will take a short while. If you have more to buy, you may come back and pay for your wand when you return."

And with that, they left the shop. Professor McGonagall was outside with their things, drinking some tea from a nearby little shop. Seeing that Harry didn't have a wand. she asked. "Where's your wand?"

"He's making it now. Said that it will take a short while and to come back later." Harry told her simply. "Do we need to buy anything else?" he asked since he didn't have the list.

 _"Hey, Harry? Do you think there's a wand in there for me?"_ Angelica asked sitting down next to him.

He thought about it. "maybe. Think we should ask when we come back?"

"The only thing we need besides your wand is a pet. Do you like animals Harry?" Mrs. McGonagall asked him ignoring him talking to an unoccupied chair.

"I can have an animal at St. Mungo's?" thinking that since his current living arrangments had no animals of any kind, that St. Mungos must be the same way.

"I want a cat." Angelica voiced, she had always wanted a cat. Looking at pictures of the different species of cats in picture books, saying how cute they were and how much she wanted to pet them.

"You will be allowed one since it is for Hogwarts. The choices here are an owl, a cat, or a toad." McGonagall listed off

"A cat," Harry said, knowing that once she'd see the balls of fur he would be begged and pleaded for one. Also, he didn't know much about caring for toads or owls. Didn't owls need to hunt for mice or something?

"A fine choice." Mrs. McGonagall said and they headed to the animal shop. Outside the shop, there were cages of various pets. Owls were the first to be seen as they had the biggest cages. When the owls saw them a few made hisses and screeched. Taken aback, Harry and Angelica opened the door and hurried inside. Angelica looked around and saw the cats area and hurried over. Harry followed her at his own pace. She was cooing at the kittens. Harry looked at the grown cats in their carriers. There was this one very large orange cat that was looking back at him.

"Hey Angelica, how about this one?" Harry said, grabbing her attention away from the mewling balls of adorable. He was still looking at the strange cat. She crouched down to where he was looking.

 _"You want this fuzzball? Well, he is a handsome thing isn't he?"_ she cooed at the door. The cats' eyes focused on her. He pawed the door and meowed, indicating wanting to leave the small area. _"Awe. I think he wants out. Do you think that the owners would let us have some time with him?"_ she asked smiling at the orange cat.

"Let's see." Harry walked to the counter where an older woman sat. "Hello. I was thinking of buying that orange cat." he pointed to the carrier. "And I was wondering if I could get to know him better before coming to a definite conclusion."

The woman smiled. "Of course." she made her way around the counter and to the carrier, opening it up and picking out the cat. "This is Crookshanks, he is half kneasle. Meaning he is half magical cat, making him incredibly smart and clever. He's been here for a couple years. Not many people have been interested in him since he's usually a handful." after placing him on the counter, Crookshanks walks over to Angelica.

 _"Awe. He likes me."_ She says as Crookshanks meows up at her. She brushed the top of his head lightly with her hand. Harry started petting him also. After 10 minutes they had decided. They would get this magical cat, Crookshanks.

After paying for Crookshanks they all headed back to Ollivanders to see if the wand was done. Walking back into the shop they were greeted with that soft voice.

"Greetings again Mr. Potter. Let us see how well this wand suits you." The man greeted. The finished wand lay in front of him on a small cushion waiting. Harry walks forward and picks up the wand. Warmth spreads up his fingers and another round of happy sparks erupt from the tip.

"Curious." the man says again.

"What do you mean by 'curious'? You said that last time when the other wand broke. I'll pay for that one by the way." Harry said to the man, wondering why he was being cryptic.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter. It's curious on why you are destined for that wand when the phoenix whose tail feather now resides in this wand only gave one other and the man who had that other wand was the one who killed many people and gave you that scar. He did terrible things, so much so that only one man cannot speak his name without terror." Mr. Ollivander was now standing in front of Harry.

"But for that wand, I cannot say that that has happened before, nor have I heard of that occurrence happening from my father. From what I have concluded was that the core accepted you but the wood seems to have rejected you. The force of magical backlash caused the wood to break releasing the core from the center. As I said, it was quite curious." He walked back behind his counter and pulled another box from nearby.

"As for your friend here, I believe this might be her fit." The box had an ebony wand laying on the silk. "13 inches, swishy, with a unicorn hair core."

 _"For me?"_ Angelica looked at the man, never receiving a gift from someone other Harry or an 'invisible gift' from a condescending staff member. Slowly she walked forward and reached out, wrapping her hand around the handle. Looking at Harry she smiled in anticipation and waved the wand at the box. Happy sparks erupted from the end. Squealing in delight she hugged the wand. _"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"_ she thanked the man repeatedly. Running to Harry, _"Harry, look I got a wand! Isn't it beautiful?"_ she said showing him her wand. The length of wood really was beautiful, the dark polished wood shown in the low lantern light of the shop.

"Now all that's left is to pay for them," Harry said walking to the counter, holding up his money bag. "How much for the two wands and for the one I broke?" he asked the man with the still creepy gaze.

"You don't have to pay for the holly wand. It was an interesting, learning experience. It was an honor making your wand. May they always help you both."

After paying the fourteen Galleons for the two wands it was time for them to go back to the normal world. Professor McGonagall took his things to St. Mungo's so they wouldn't need to move it tomorrow when he moved out of his home and to his new home away from school. Going back to the long-term ward felt lacking after spending hours in a secret street filled with the buzz of magic.

After lights out, Harry looked up at the ceiling thinking about what the strange wandmaker said. That the man who gave him his scar had most likely killed his parents. Harry didn't know the name of this terrible man. Also, the story his aunt told him of a car crash was false, either she didn't know or she lied about how he was orphaned.

Sighing he turned over and thought of what will happen tomorrow, moving day. Taking down all his pictures from the familiar walls, emptying his bookshelves of the books and clothes, and saying goodbye to this place. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was that he'd still have Angelica, wherever he went.

 **[[I know I took my sweet time with this but this is a longer chapter so deal. Read the add-on at the beginning if you want some more information, it's not just for those people.**

 **PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! I read it and I take it into consideration as to whether or not it fits into this world. Now, time for voting**

 **1\. Evil Dumbledore? Good Dumbledore?**

 **2\. Which house will they be in? Give REASONS. Harry's house _. Angelica's house _.**

 **3\. Will he meet Luna before the second year? if yes, How.**

 **Please give a why for your answers. Doesn't matter if it's a short answer every bit helps.**

 **Thank you for reading the continuing adventures of the stories that appear in my head.]]**


End file.
